


Before you go

by acrazytheory



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sofia and Ezio are really horny for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazytheory/pseuds/acrazytheory
Summary: Ezio is about to go to Capadoccia to find the last Masyaf key. But he feels exhausted and needs to relax down a little bit. Sofia will help him with that.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Sofia Sartor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Before you go

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time *ever* writing a fanfic. I never did this, but after i binge-played the entire ezio trilogy, started shipping Sofia/Ezio and then found out there's not enough fics about them, i decided i could a least give it a try.  
> I gotta say, english is not my first language, so i apologize for any typos. And feel free to give any feedback, or anything i could do improve for the next chapter!

He was beyond exhausted. But the time was running short.

It was around 4 am, and Ezio had just gotten the fourth Masyaf key. Following his plan, he would leave Cappadocia in a few hours from now to obtain the last key, in the domain of the Templars. Then, he would meet Yusuf at the market to notify him of his plan.

But there was still one final pending issue in Constantinople.

The sun was still down when he arrived at Sofia's bookshop. He had left the newly discovered Masyaf key in the Assassin's Guild and was holding the last book he promised to deliver her. When Ezio knocked on the door, she was still sleeping on the top floor of the store, in the annex where she lived. It took her a while to wake up and get to the door. Then she opened a little crack to see who it was, after all it was unusual for someone knocking on her door at that time. When he saw the man's face, his face went from confused to relieved.

“Ezio! What are you doing here now? I thought you were already traveling." Sofia asked, as she fully opened the door.

He was about to reply, but he found himself quickly distracted by the beautiful figure in front of him. Sofia's hair was loose and slightly tousled. Her eyes and face reflected the fact that she had just woken up, but still looked beautiful just like this. She wore a loose white nightgown that covered her arms and ended around her shins, with her bare feet. She looked messy, but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

 _Focus, idiot._ He thought to himself as he remembered the question.

"I couldn't leave the city without giving you this." Then he showed the new book, which made Sofia's face light up instantly.

"Ah _che bello!_ " She took the book in her hands and made room for Ezio to enter the bookshop “Come inside, it's still dark outside. Do you need help with anything? ”

The Assassin gave a heavy sigh as he walked inside. Despite being quite engaged in Sofia's enthusiasm, he was exhausted and was going to have a long journey in a few hours.

"To be honest, mia cara, I’m feeling extremely tired and will be leaving for Cappadocia in a few hours." he sighed, "Would you be alright if I take a rest here, until it’s time to leave?"

Sofia smiled slightly as she placed the book on her desk. She seemed to think about his request a little.

"I understand. You look really worn out, I imagine how hard it was to get the last key. Well, I was going to wake up anyway to fix the store. You can relax a little in my room while I'm down here. What do you think?"

Ezio was surprised by the proposal and blushed slightly. He asked the question with the intention of, perhaps, taking a nap on the couch inside the bookstore or on the cushions in the local garden. He didn't expect her to offer such an intimate proposal, even though she wouldn’t be in the same room.

But he was too tired to question, and a comfortable bed sounded extremely appealing.

“Well… to be honest, I didn't expect that much. But if it is not uncomfortable for you, I accept your offer. ” Ezio said as he smiled at the girl.

Sofia approached him and took his hand, guiding him to the stairs that led to her little apartment upstairs. There wasn't much in the place: a small kitchen with an equally small dining table. A little further away was a couch surrounded by books. And on the right side, a door that led to her room. She took him there and opened the door.

"Well ... this is it." Sofia indicated to the man who accompanied her. The room was just as simple. She had a relatively large bed on one side, a closet and dressing table located on the other end. She turned to him, two inches from each other.

“Make yourself at home. I'll be out here preparing something for our breakfast. If you need anything, you can call me.”

Involuntarily, Ezio reached out and stroked the girl's shoulder. He falling for her and he knew it. As much as duty called him, now more than ever, he extended his travel as much as possible to stay with Sofia. He wanted to hear her stories, her laugh, her happy expression and the way she timidly flirted with him.

His hand went up from her shoulder to her face, where he began to caress her. Ezio felt a sudden urge to ask her to sleep with him, to enjoy every second of that last moment together before the trip, making love with the woman he loved. But his rationale prevented him from doing so. He couldn't be so selfish to become so intimately involved with that woman, when he didn't even know if he was going to see her again. Had it been any other girl, some time ago, I would have done it without a second thought. This time, however, much deeper feelings were at stake.

Also, he really needed to focus on relaxing a little bit.

"Thank you. For everything." the Assassin whispered looking into Sofia's eyes, making her face flush slightly. He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked into the room, while she closed the door and headed for the kitchen.

Ezio removed his equipment, armor and boots, arranging them by the side of the bed. Finally, he removed his heavy coat and scarf, dressing only pants and a simple shirt. Then he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, prepared to fall asleep.

Except he couldn’t.

As much as he was physically exhausted, he was unable to sleep. He rolled in the bed, changed positions, switched the sides of the pillow and tried not to think about anything. But it was useless, he couldn't completely relax to the point of sleeping.  
30 minutes had passed and he hadn't slept at all. He didn't understand what was going on. Frustrated, Ezio let out a loud, heavy sigh as he rubbed his hands over his face.

In the kitchen, Sofia was equally uneasy. She didn't expect to see that man she couldn’t stop thinking about that soon. The last time they met was at the picnic between the two.  
And she clearly remembered the details.

She remembered how they laughed while eating the banquet. She remembered how they looked at each other without saying anything, but with thousands of feelings being transmitted between the two. She remembered the stories he told, while helping her take the dishes back to her store.

But more than anything, she remembered what she would’ve liked to have done, but didn't.

That night, while Ezio was saying goodbye to her, he unexpectedly pulled her up and gave her a warm hug. The move confused Sofia initially, but then she relaxed and enjoyed the moment. She felt the delicious warmth emanating from his body. She felt incredibly safe in the arms of that man, who she knew little about and had already developed several feelings. Sofia wished she could freeze that moment forever.

Until Ezio took her face in his hands and guided her to look him straight into his eyes. And that was the most intense eye contact they had ever exchanged. Sofia gasped slightly when she looked down at the older man's lips. In her head, the most impure thoughts surfaced. She wanted to kiss him hard, run her hands over his body, take off his clothes and beg him to stay there with her.

In a bold move, Sofia pushed her pelvis against Ezio's, causing delicious friction between both of them. The man let out a groan and looked at the woman's mouth, feeling full of desire. Their lips were just inches from each other, and Sofia could have sworn she felt a bulge in Ezio's pants.

She was ready to give herself to him.

But suddenly, some thought seemed to snap out on his head and took him out of where his mind was at the moment. He froze for a few seconds, and then broke off the hug.

“Thank you Sofia. For everything." Ezio said, looking at her one last time before walking out of the shop.

Sofia was extremely confused.

_What was that all about?_

She locked the store door and walked in circles. Had she said something wrong? Had he noticed something that displeased him? Why couldn't they even kiss? In the last weeks their flirting increased day by day. So why did he act like that?

Sofia had millions of questions in her head and couldn't think of anything else.

Later that night, she went to bed a little later than usual. But still, she couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. In her mind, she imagined a scenario in which Ezio would not have stepped back from the moment. She thought of the warm, passionate kiss they would’ve had. She thought of the older man's hands going through her body.

And while thinking about it, Sofia began to caress her thigh with one hand and a breast with the other, imagining it to be his hands.

She thought of him taking off his clothes while he kissed her, striping her naked while she also took off his clothes. While Sofia imagined this, her hand that was on her thigh reached for her entrance. She groaned when she felt in her fingers how hot and wet she was in her center. Then she began to touch herself, while her mind continued to build a dream scenario.

In her head, Ezio would’ve held her by the thighs and guided her to the desk. He would spread out all the books and papers over the table, before laying her down. While on top of her, he would run his hands over her body again while he kissed her. He would’ve felt her breasts, thighs and, finally, her folds. Then he would spread his legs and penetrate her willingly.

In real life, Sofia intensified the movement of her fingers while the scene she imagined grew hotter. He imagined the older man's pleasured face, his moans, the dirty things he would say in the heat of the moment. The hand she wasn't using to masturbate was squeezing her breast tightly, just as she knew he would.

She continued the movement until her legs started to tremble as she felt a deep ecstasy. Sofia buried her face in the pillow while she came. If she had not done so, she would’ve shouted Ezio's name in the middle of the night.

Only after the climax, she managed to completely relax and fall asleep.

And now, two days later, that man who hadn't left her head was lying on her bed.

When he arrived, Sofia was very confused, but quickly understood his intentions and how exhausted Ezio was. When she offered her bed, she had zero second intentions inside her mind. She only did it because she was genuinely concerned for him.

But when they looked at each other, before he entered his room, he ignited the flame inside her.

And now she was in conflict: on one hand, she wanted to let him rest before a long and arduous journey. But on the other hand, Sofia wondered:

_What if I don't see him again?_

She had spent those last two days brooding over that last moment between them, feeling that, if that was the last time they would see each other, she would not have enjoyed it properly, by not expressing how she felt.

It almost seemed that she received a second chance to say goodbye to the man she loved in the right way.

_Is that a good idea? What if i say the wrong thing and scare him away?_

And in that moment, Sofia heard Ezio's heavy sigh coming from her room. Curious, she went to the door and opened a small crack. Then she saw him awake and with his hands on his face, looking frustrated.

_To be continued_


End file.
